the_warpersfandomcom-20200213-history
SeaBorne warpers
Appearance The Seaborne Warper's head is round and flat, with two small flat sacs visible behind it. It sports a circular mouth consisting of a pair of mandibles to either side and two large, blunt teeth in the center. It has four small eyes that give out a distinct magenta bioluminescent glow. Its body is mostly covered with a thick, purple, cloak-like skin overlaying its translucent pale blue body. Visible within its body is a dark purple ribcage-like formation, many bright pink bioluminescent veins and what appears to be a heart. It also features two spiked arms cloaked with a transparent blue membrane. The Warper's lower section consists of six tentacles, of which only the two transparent blue tentacles are used for propulsion, while the rest serve as the end tips of its main body's cloak. Behavior these warpers patrol a small area around its location, warping out once it reaches the end and then reappearing at the beginning. The sea warper can be drawn from its path by infected fauna, which it will pursue and attempt to kill, or by the approach of the survivors, who, depending on how infected they are we will either attack or simply observe. they travel in seemingly random directions, seeking out creatures infected with the Kharaa Bacterium. Once they detect one, it will fire a teleportation orb at it (It is possible to dodge the orbs and avoid being warped). If the orb is dodged it will travel for a short distance and then dissipate. However, this will result in the Warper relentlessly hunting down their prey and following precursor orders. Often being evasive and becoming more streamline the closer it gets. When at close range, these Warpers will attack with thier claws, raising them above its head, then letting out a cry and then bringing them down onto its target with considerable force, killing the target immediately. These Warpers can shoot projectiles, which deal massive damage per hit, travel very quickly and leave the player right next to the Warper. It is also capable of warping in aggressive fauna corresponding to which the survivor is in. The number of Fauna warped in can also vary, with tiny creatures like Bleeders, the number can be as many as seven, for small creatures, anywhere from two to six can be warped in at one time, with medium-sized creatures, up to two can be warped in at once, and with large creatures, one may be warped in at a time. These creatures will stay for a short amount of time before the portal reopens and they disappear. If the biome that the Warper is in does not have any aggressive fauna to warp the portal will simply close without spawning any creatures. If a victim is operating vehicle, Warpers can teleport the victim out of the vehicle into nearby areas. This leaves the subject highly vulnerable to attacks that they would be impervious to inside that vehicle. When Warpers are frozen by the Stasis Rifles, it will freeze for a few moments before warping out, giving the tool limited use against them and the almighty precursor armada.